I'd Sacrifice For You
by vegetable99
Summary: Michael helps the fate of man, but he is not alone in this battle. A fellow Archangel has decided to stand fight with him. Not everything is as it seems though, and they must fight their way through hell and back to give man one last chance. MichaelxOC
1. Stand My Ground

**AN: **I hope you all enjoy this little teaser ;) The reason for it being so short, is that I wanted to just put up an initial gathering of characters if you get me. I wanted to introduce my OC to world without having to worry too much on the actual plot atm. Please please please, R&R! Even if you hate it, I would love to hear some feedback on this :)

I very sadly do not own Legion or Michael and Gabriel. However my OC is all mine!

_**Though this might just be the ending**_

_**of the life I held so dear**_

_**but I won't run, there's no turning back from here**_

_**Stand my ground, I won't give in**_

_**No more denying, I gotta face it**_

_**Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside**_

_**If I don't make it, someone else will**_

_**Stand My Ground**_

"_You knew about this from the beginning, didn't you?"_

"_Please don't make me choose a side Gabriel, because you know whose it shall be."_

"_Me make you choose? Oh no my child, it is you that has chosen this fate for yourself. You have gone back on the oaths you have sworn, you and _he_ whose name I shall not mention, for the very thought of it brings tears to my eyes. You are both no better than the Morning Star!"_

"_Gabriel….that is not fair. All Lucifer cared about was controlling man, we want to help them; lead them back onto the path of righteousness. Why are you unable to see that? You are blinded beyond belief by your devotion to the creator."_

"_Don't you dare speak to me of my devotion! Your treachery has allowed me to finally see your true colours and it sickens me to think that you were kept in the Lords confidence. You have both brought shame to us all."_

"_Would you honestly turn your back on us, in our hour of need….brother?"_

"_Yes Elizabeth, I would."_

* * *

In the early years of mankind, God was greatly feared. The very thought of the wrath of the Almighty was enough to make the most sinful thug a saint. His Angels though were much loved and idolised. Symbols of love and divine holiness. Pure light shining through the blackest of storms. There were of course, more than could ever be mentioned or counted. Together forming an army of illumination. There was as well the hierarchy of Angels; the Archangels. There were only a small amount of these divine beings, but no Angel in the whole of heaven was as powerful as the 'Celestial Three'. Two from the Celestial Three, were known as Michael - _Who is like God? _And Gabriel _- God is my might. _The third Angel however, was rubbed out of the holy scriptures that mankind read, simply because of the ampleness that she held within her bosom. Her name was Elizabeth - _My God is a vow._

Mankind refused to allow a female to have so much power, to be an equal with two of the most powerful beings in creation. She was the angel of birth, nature and music, and although they had denied her, man was her one true love. She and Michael were the first to bow to them, and she had felt her heart swell each day with love and devotion towards them. She swore to protect the humans throughout all the pain and misery that life had to offer, but for her kindness she had to pay a great price. The darkness of mankind turned her into a tortured soul, that felt each stab of their wickedness. Nothing that they could do though, was too great for her affection and pity.

One of the most bitter moments in her existence, occurred during Exodus. She stood over Moses as his mother Yocheved cradled him in her arms. She was by his side from the moment he was born, to his last hour. She watched in immense sorrow as Pharaoh ordered the death of the first born, and then many years later the same act, but this time at the hands of the Almighty himself. She saw Moses be torn apart by his grief of losing his brother and guilt of all the death and pain that had been caused by his hand. She thought of these moments often, and although she helped Moses succeed with his mission she never again guarded over a human in the same way.

From the word go, Michael, Gabriel and Elizabeth all had to work together through the darkness that was to come. They had great duties to fulfil as well as striving to be an example to the other angels. The Celestial Three were the very first creations of God and sat at his right hand. Their connection with each other grew by the years, and they solely relied on one another to make right and just decisions. Even through this bond though, their weaknesses and incompatibility was obvious and often worried God himself. Gabriel was an extremely devout servant to the Lord and would happily burn in the fires of Hell if God asked it of him. Michael loved God deeply but often questioned his judgement and caused many arguments in heaven because of it. He was obviously favoured by the Creator and this angered many divine beings, including the impassionedly envious Gabriel. Elizabeth on the other hand, felt more loyalty and love towards man. It was an emotion that frightened her due to the enormity of it. She often found herself disagreeing with and criticizing the word of God, much like a mother and daughter. This meant that her and Gabriel fought often, usually with him questioning her loyalty to the heavens. Michael and Elizabeth though, found each other to be a calming presence and enjoyed one another's company, perhaps more than they should have. This though could hardly be helped, seeing as they had both suffered an enormity of turmoil and chaos, back when they were the Celestial Four…..

* * *

o_O Exciting stuff! Please Read and Review! :D Cookies to those that do.....


	2. Towards The End

AN: Greetings, well I would just like to put out a MASSIVE thank you to The Noble Rot and to EatMyMusicRawr! Both of your reviews were very touching especially yours, The Noble Rot J You both gave me the get up and go to quickly write another chapter! So here it is my lovelies, I hope everyone enjoys this.

Once again I sadly do not own Legion or the characters except my own. Believe me if I could own them I would…..Michael and Gabriel are just too yummy ;P

_**The Turn Against**_

_**The World We Know**_

_**Now Our Destiny**_

_**Will Be Decided**_

_**We Have To Send**_

_**Our Brothers In Arms**_

_**With Pain In Our Heart**_

_**We Watched Them Go**_

_**Will They Return?**_

_In the beginning God created the heaven and the earth. And the earth was without form, and void; and darkness was upon the face of the deep. And the Spirit of God moved upon the face of the waters. And God said, Let there be light: and there was light. And God saw the light, that it was good: and God divided the light from the darkness. And God called the light Day, and the darkness he called Night. And the evening and the morning were the first day._

I remember being told this story. I was very young at the time. Only a matter of days old. After the seventh day, the Lord created us. Angels. Not just any normal Angel of God though. Oh no, we were the first to ever of been created. We had more power than any Angel in Heaven. The Lord named us the 'Celestial Four'. For some time we existed as only one, the way we thought, the way we acted. We were all but inseparable. As time went on though, more Angels were created in the image of God and we became more independent. We grew our own personalities and feelings. We no longer needed each other as a support unit. Michael grew to be our leader, he was strong and stood tall with blond hair and fierce eyes. He was the Lords favourite, for he was brave and just. Gabriel became our spiritual guide, for he was more devout to the Heavens than all of the light within us all put together. He was a statuesque and dark character who never allowed his blue stare to give away his emotions. I on the other hand was the connection to the human race. For a reason that to this day is beyond me, I have loved them with every ounce of my being. I refused to think the worst of them, or to judge. Even before the humans were created though the Earth itself called to me with it's beauty. I couldn't deny it, not ever. My hair grew long and black, which contrasted perfectly against my pale skin. The fourth of our kind was Arielle. She was petite with dark brooding eyes and an unsure smile. Now Arielle was the one who we all watched carefully. Although her heart was always in the right place, her actions always made us questions her true feelings. She was a very confused creature who I do not think, ever knew what she truly wanted from existence.

Now, when I said that we were not like the other Angels I meant every part of it. The other Angels were nothing like us, and explaining the reason for our existence is quite difficult. The Angels who surrounded us were capable of love, a love as deep as the ocean. The love for life and the love of love. They were however unable to fall in love. That wasn't their purpose for existence. Unlike us. We were created by the Lord, so that we may reproduce with one another and create stronger more powerful beings. He wished for us to be sealed to one another in Heaven; Michael and Arielle and me and Gabriel. When I first found this out, I was shocked that so much was expected of us. Being with another in such a way never appealed to me, why should it? I was young and naive and unaware of how our feelings for one another would develop. Seeing the other Angels live a simple life somehow did make me envious of them. I couldn't understand why we had such a duty to fulfil and they did not. I will be honest, although I loved the Lord deeply I wasn't like Gabriel; I wasn't able to cut off my feelings to do such great tasks in the name of the Almighty. Besides, I could never imagine myself connected to Gabriel in such a way. He was my brother, my eternal friend. It also didn't help with the fact that we were complete opposites. Our priorities couldn't have been more different even if we had tried.

* * *

_The sun was setting and rising at the same time on earth as I watched high above the clouds. I cherished these moments. The moments when the earth was either wishing a goodbye or a hello. The end and the beginning of a glorious day. Pure peace. I could without a doubt stand here for all eternity and watch the creatures of the land go about their lives. Sadly though, you can't always get what you wish for._

"_I knew I would find you here. If you ever go missing, this is where you will be."_

_I carried on staring at the dawn and sunset without turning. I heard Gabriel slowly walk towards me from behind._

"_Well you know how much I love to see the sun at moments like this. How it realises that although it must say goodbye to a perfect day, it is also able to say hello to another."_

_I could hear Gabriel slightly clear his throat. He always did this when he was about to say something I may not like to hear._

"_Well, personally I don't understand your sentiment. You know how I feel about our priorities." His tone was not as perceptive as he had hoped._

"_I am very well aware of our priorities Gabriel. You remind me of them everyday."_

_I turned to face him so he could see the exasperation in my face. He stood tall with his chest pushed out and his hands gently clasped behind his back. He always stood like this when he was feeling defensive. _

"_Well somebody has to Elizabeth. I am often more sure of the fact that you live in your own world than I am of my devotion to the Almighty. He worries about you at great lengths. You never seem to be interested in his plans or his ideas. You always seem to have something of more importance on your mind." _

_Gabriel lowered his head and started to move towards me. I simply turned my back on him with a great sigh. As I folded my arms I tried to think of the dawn and how at ease it made me feel. I needed that comfort. Gabriel always made me feel uneasy when he acted this way. I felt his presence stand beside mine and I could see in the corner of my eye that he no longer had the look of annoyance on his face. _

"_Why do you dislike my ways so much? I have always accepted your behaviour, I never once questioned your actions, so why do you persist to question mine?"_

_I gripped my arms slightly when I spoke this. I detested confrontations. It was out of my nature to argue, but Gabriel brought that side out in me._

"_It is not that I dislike your ways Elizabeth, but you forget your place too often. I understand that you do not wish for the responsibilities that we have, but our responsibilities is the reason that we exist. They must be taken care of. Like our sealing for example."_

_I slightly cringed at this part. As we had gotten older and had experienced more things, our realisation of our inner feelings had come out. We were now at full maturity and able to feel things that the other Angels were not. Because of this I could no longer speak with Gabriel and Michael in the same way as before. Our feelings had changed us all dramatically. We were able to want one another, even though we couldn't partake of the fruit that we really wanted. I knew that I and Gabriel were meant to be together, but I wanted nothing more than for that to be different. It wasn't that he was grossly hideous, on the contrary he was a very handsome being and I was able to appreciate that, unlike others in Heaven. Nor was he cruel, he was often too reserved and cold at times but never cruel. He was a part of me and I couldn't be without him in all honesty, but he wasn't who I wanted. He wasn't who I wished to spend all of eternity with, whilst watching the earth go about its everyday business. No, the one who I wanted was far from my reach._

"_Our sealing? Do you honestly still believe that our sealing will still happen?"_

"_Of course I do Elizabeth. I realise that you do not feel the desired feelings at this moment in time, but I promise you will. I know that through the inevitability of our sealing I have grown to love you."_

_I closed my eyes briefly out of weariness and gently shook my head. I turned to face him and noticed that the suns ray were reflecting small globes of light in his eyes. _

"_You have grown to love me? Why should anyone have to __**grow to love**__ another? You make it sound like such a soulless task Gabriel. Besides, that wasn't the reason for my doubt in the sealing."_

"_Then what is the cause for it?"_

"_Things are stirring in the Heavens, I can feel the air shifting. Devious whispers are floating through the air. I believe that the times that we have become used to are going to change."_

"_Is this about Arielle or Lucifer?"_

_I turned back to face the auburn sky._

"_It's about both of them."_

* * *

Please once again R&R! It makes me feel special ^-^ I currently baking a batch of cookies for all you reviewers!


	3. Forgiven

**Hello all =) I hope all is well! I would just like to put out a beast of a thank you to all my reviewers. I hardly deserve it all haha. Especially seeing as my chapters are so short and my gap between uploading chapters 2 and 3 was so long. I do apologise but my teacher is being a bit of an unsavoury character atm so I'm kinda swamped =( But luckily Easter is coming up soon (quite appropriate seeing the content of this story) and I have a two week break from college so you can expect quite a few uploads! Anyways, I digress I hope you enjoy this chapter and please please R&R!**

I do not own Legion or it's characters other than my own. If I did, Michael and Gabriel would be locked up in my wardrobe ;D

_I watched the clouds drifting away_

_Still the sun can't warm my face_

_I know it was destined to go wrong_

_You were looking for the great escape_

_To chase your demons away_

_Arielle_

'Why?' is a question that I often ask. Why is Earth more beautiful than Heaven? Why does water fall from the sky above it? Why are those creatures there? Why are we here? So many questions that never seem to get answered and yet I can't help but wonder, why?

Another matter that I also question, is why God saw fit to force me to be with Michael. When I was young, I respected God and Michael a great deal. They were both part of my world, my universe. I realise that God, is God and therefore should be the whole of who I am, but in all honesty I never loved him the way that the others did. I actually believed him to be too selfish for my liking. The way that he thought that it was acceptable to just order and control a beings emotions made me beyond mad. I so wanted to be free, to just be left alone from all the constant false worshiping and devotion. It didn't help that the very reason for my creation was to do these very things. To pray and to be a worthy subject to the Almighty. I refused to be a part of that world, why should I have to be? I knew exactly what I wanted from eternity, but sadly that was far from my grip.

* * *

"_Arielle, we must talk."_

_Michael was stood by my bedroom door. He held his hands at either side of his body, and he had his usual grievous expression on. It seemed, as of late that he enjoyed having these 'little talks' with me. The majority of the time he simply criticized my loyalty to the Heavens and God, but in all honesty I know that he was actually checking up on me. After we had found out of our intertwined destinies, I became somewhat reclusive. I won't deny my distaste of this realm, and the beings that lived within it. The majority of them were sugar sweet and more irritating than an itch that couldn't be scratched. As I said before, I tried to play along with the charade, but I found it too difficult. So it came down to this, Michael, Gabriel and Elizabeth all took it in turns to 'talk with me.'_

"_Oh truly Michael? Well I am shocked. It's not like you to just drop in like this."_

_My voice was laced with more sarcasm than I thought possible. He knew exactly how I felt about him, and the other two. The three of them made me feel like an outcast and a mutineer, even though I had __**yet**__ to do anything to cause such worry. _

"_Please do not make this difficult Arielle, you know how we all care and worry for you. The behaviour that you have been showing recently has been far from acceptable in the eyes of the Lord."_

"_Do not speak to me of difficulty Michael, living here in this so called utopia is difficult enough for my very sanity let alone having to deal with you expecting more from me than I can give."_

_Michael sighed deeply and I saw a look of disgust quickly flash across his face._

"_How are you capable in speaking such a way about the universe that gave you life? You have no appreciation for what you have been given, the royalties that have been bestowed upon you."_

_I quickly jumped up from where I was resting and glared at him in a such a fit of rage that I even surprised myself. _

"_Appreciation! How dare you come here and talk to me in such a manner. Besides as for me running my tongue, I think you will find that things are not the same here as they used to be. Angels are starting to turn their back on __**him **__and his constant demands. I know you can feel it Michael, we all can. The air is starting to become ripe with talk of sedition and rebellion."_

_Michael quickly stormed towards me at such a quick pace, that I was unable to react in time. He grabbed both of my arms and held them in a reasonably firm grip. The look in his eyes though was not malicious, no it was more of an anxious look. _

"_Arielle you must stop this immediately! You will be shown no mercy if your turn your back on him! He will cast you out with the rest of the deceivers and violators. Is that what you want, a life of degradation and ruin?"_

_He slowly let go of my arms but held strong his gaze. He stood so close to me that I could feel his breath on my face as he whispered to me his thoughts. _

"_I know the reasons behind these deeds Arielle, but know this now, he will never return your feelings. If you carry on like this, you will burn in the flames of sin for a love unrequited."_

_The echo of the slap resounded in the room. I felt my insides twist and turn furiously and I felt ready to collapse under the intensity of it. My hand stung slightly and was still somewhat raised in the air. Michael gradually raised his gaze back to mine again with little to no emotion behind his eyes. I wanted to cry my heart out, but I stood strong and stubborn as usual and decided to create as much pain as possible for him in return._

"_So, that's what you think then? You think that I'm doing this for love? That my behaviour is simply down to my emotions? I'll have you know Michael that I choose my own destiny, and that no one decides my fate for me! Also, seeing as we are on the subject on requited love, how about we talk about you? You seem so very eager to discuss the matters of the heart, why do you not share your own?"_

_Michael finally broke the staring competition and looked off to the side. He could feel what was coming and braced himself for the impact. _

"_Elizabeth will be with Gabriel for eternity. Whether you, or she want that. It is __**Gods will after all.**__"_

_I laughed slightly out of mockery and disgust at his obvious weakness and his blatant contradictions._

"_It just eats you up inside to know that you will never hold her hand, or comfort her in her hour of need. That will be Gabriel's task, and all you will be able to do is stand by the outskirt and watch. You never know, she may end up loving him just as deeply as she does you!"_

"_Your blackened heart makes me pity you Arielle. You were once so full of grace and honour, now just look at yourself. You use my pain against me to make yourself feel better. You greatly remind me of someone."_

"_Leave him out of this Michael, you have no right to speak of him like this! Not when he is not here to defend himself."_

"_Oh but I am more than sure that you would dutifully protect his absent presence Arielle. You always have. It never used to be a cause for concern, not until now. He is causing an up rise, and the Lord is starting to grow weary of his pride and vanity."_

"_He is causing no harm Michael and you know it. He is the only one of us who has finally managed to stand up to the tyrant that we call __**God!**__"_

"_I am grateful for your sake Arielle, that he is not as omnipotent as he makes out. For the words that you just uttered would have had you cast out without a seconds thought. I beg of you to reconsider the path that you are going down, for once you reach the end, you will not be able to turn back."_

_Michael then slowly walked out of my room, leaving a harrowing feeling in the atmosphere. I will admit that although I had much faith in my coveted being, he was not and never would be as powerful as God. God was far too strong and had too many followers. I did fear his wrath, but not nearly as much as I feared losing my one true love. The only creation of the Lord that I had ever craved. My very life support……_

…_..Lucifer. _

**I don't know if I really like this chapter that much. I feel that it was rather rushed and didn't quite put across the point that I was hoping for. Never the less though I don't think it's too shabby =) I hope you all enjoy and I love to read your reviews and critiques. Also if you have any thoughts on my writing and the pace that I am going at, please drop me a line!**


	4. Say My Name

**Holy crap! (Like literally =P) It has been too long. I must apologise for my absence, there really is no excuse so I shan't make one. I hope you enjoy this chapter my lovelies, it's my longest one! Eeeeppppp XD I feel I did get just a tad bit carried away with this one, but what the hell it's been so long since I last updated I feel that you needed a bit of excitement ;-] Please, please, ppllleeeaasseeee read and review. I love reviews, I live for reviews, I positively worship reviews! They also make me update a hell lot sooner as well ;P (hint hint) Anywho, I once again must sadly admit that I do not own Michael or Gabriel, only my dearest Lizzie. Btw I want to just add that I recommend listening to 'Hold the ice - Hans Zimmer' if you happen to have it. It's from the 2004 King Arthur film. Listen to it on you tube darlings if you have the time! :D**

_Please say my name_

_Remember who I am _

_You will find me in the world of yesterday_

_You drift away again_

_Too far from where I am_

_When you ask me who I am_

Michael

I remember the first dawn. How the bright light washed over the land and left the earth gleaming in lustre and wonderment. I had stood at the right hand of God and watched these events unfold. The creation of the first beast, watching them grow and reproduce. I had stood next to the Lord and I could feel his love. His greatness and glory. It was beyond wondrous. Next to me stood my kind; Elizabeth, Gabriel and Arielle. I remember thinking that life and existence was the greatest gift he could ever have given us. I was more grateful than I thought possible. He had given me more love than I would ever need or even hope for. I never knew pain or fear; it didn't exist in our world. When I think back to those times, I was naive and foolish to believe that darkness would never creep into the world. In all honesty though, at that time darkness simply didn't exist. There was no hate or anger. No fear or abhorrence. It was a time of magnitude and ethereal beauty. There was no reason for war or dispute. That was until the creation of man, it was then……that everything went wrong.

* * *

"_The earth looks most glorious today."_

"_Today?…It always looks glorious Michael."_

_Elizabeth turned to face me slowly, but her unstoppable smile was already spread across her face. Words escaped me at moments like these. Moments when she appeared more beautiful than life itself to me. Her very nature shone through her eyes and captured me in a moment of her divinity. Her soul truly was a gift from our father, it made her passionate and fierce yet compassionate and gentle. I treasured the moments that we were able to spend together. _

"_Of course it looks more glorious with everyday that passes, but it seems to have a certain glow about it this morn." I walked slowly towards her as I spoke and lightly placed my hand upon her shoulder. I watched her green eyes briefly flicker shut for a moment, as she acknowledged my close presence. _

"_And how are you Michael? Are you well?"_

"_As well as I could hope to be during times as troubled as ours."_

_My voice sounded solemn as I tried in vain not to allow my current worries to seep into the conversation. I didn't wish to lace her mind with my troubles. I noticed her brow furrow in a state of concern at my reply. _

"_You needn't worry so much Michael, I appreciate that these times are trying but I know that all will be well soon."_

_She lightly pressed her palm to my face in an act of reassurance. Such a small gesture was enough to lift any weight from my mind. At least for the moment. Her eyes connected with mine and she smiled ever so softly. At that moment we were both so content, so at ease, so……_

"_Well now isn't this an interesting sight?"_

_Elizabeth quickly removed her hand from my face and I spun round in the same amount of time to be met by a form who was hidden by the dark shadows. _

"_Michael and Elizabeth. What a surprise to see you…here…together…"_

_The shape moved out from under the blanket of darkness that concealed its identity. When the light hit the figure, I recognised the angel immediately. The glow from the sky bounced off his features and lit up his steely eyes and shrewd grin. This angel was the very reason for my worries and discomfort. He alone made me doubt the allegiance of the angels to the heavens. Him and his cold soul._

"_Lucifer, what are you doing here?" I stepped towards him in a bid of amity in hope that he would desist glowering at us in such a way. _

"_I simply came to ask you about your conversation. I do not believe that there are any laws against that brother."_

_I could hear the slight hiss in his voice on the latter word. I knew his game, he always enjoyed taunting others, he seemed to gain a thrill of some sorts from it. That is how I knew that the Morning Star was not like us, the fact that he took great pleasure in others misfortune and hardship. He did not belong here with us, if with any being or creation for that matter. His behaviour and attitude would for sure cause great trouble at some stage. It was just a case of when?…._

"_No, of course there are not any laws against it brother you simply startled us. I hope you can appreciate that your habit of lurking in the darkness will certainly alarm someone on of these days."_

_His grin only grew wider at my remark and I could feel Elizabeth stir next to me. She detested animosity, and the atmosphere was most certainly filled to the brim with it. _

"_Lucifer you have been much missed recently, what has been keeping you? I have not seen you in court for sometime and I do believe that the Father is wary of your absence. I fear that he may be displeased with your lack of attendance to recent assemblies." She walked towards him with great ease, even though I saw clearly behind her pretence. She was just as cautious about him as of late as I have been. I watched him carefully as he simply stood with his arms crossed against his chest as he leaned against a wall. He had such an air of arrogance about him. It was rather unnerving._

"_Well then Elizabeth, I must apologise for my lack of company but I of course have had quite a bit on my mind recently. Unlike you, you and your kind seem to be able to fruitfully flit from place to place with such great ease. I must say that I'm almost, covetous."_

_I felt myself glaring at him then, in recent times he seemed to be getting closer and closer to the edge of what one would call acceptable. He knew what buttons to press and he did so with great simplicity, he never stepped over the line, he just simply stood directly on it. _

"_You seem to believe that our job is easier than yours Lucifer. You shouldn't be as foolish as to think that to be true. We work just as hard as you and the others. If not more, after all we are the ones who must deal directly with any problems that may occur. Let us say for instance, that if a predicament were to come about then I for one would be the first to deal with it. Perhaps you should remember that…." I lowered my tone to make certain that he understood me clearly. As the General of Gods almighty army it was my duty to make sure that all law and order was kept. I wasn't a fool and knew all too well of Lucifer's thinking and thoughts. We were both fully aware that if he did anything to cause the Almighty's wrath, then it would be I that would make sure that he was dealt with. Due to this, he begrudged me and made his feelings towards my person quite clear. _

_He was a very convincing being and it didn't take much for him to persuade others around him to do his will. Obviously up until now, those requests hadn't been of great importance, but if an angel was able to control the actions of others simply by the choice of words that he used, then surely a creature like that should be feared?_

"_What Michael is trying to say Elizabeth, is that I should feel threatened by his ever dominant presence." He now uncrossed his arms and started gliding towards her. I instinctively felt the need to stand directly by her side to guard her from Lucifer. He knew all too well how to twist words and how to make angels feel less about themselves. He stopped close in front of her, and once again his ever mocking grin was wide and obvious across his face. Perhaps he felt as if he was better than her, better than me or all of the angels in Heaven…perhaps even better than God himself. I don't think I will ever understand the way that Lucifer's mind worked, he was like a great puzzle that would never be solved. _

"_He seems to think that I have some sort of hidden agenda that I'm keeping from him. That I'm planning on causing some immense rift in the heavens. That I hope to one day be greater than the Almighty. It is rather humorous actually, you accuse me of treachery, on more than one occasion to be precise, and yet here you are….coveting the creature that is strictly forbidden from your touch."_

_I felt my feet lift off the ground at such a speed and pace that I had struck Lucifer and had pinned him to the wall before I was even conscious of my actions. I grasped his arms tightly as I thrust him back once more into the wall just to emphasize the gravity of what he had said to me. I wished for him to know that I wouldn't just stand around and allow him to act in such a callous way. That's what I tried to tell myself anyway. I didn't want to believe that he had driven me to an act of violence out of hate or anger. I wanted to justify my reason for striking him, purely so that I could set myself apart from the one creature in existence that I didn't trust._

"_What gives you the right Morning star to speak in such a manner? You must learn to hold your tongue before it causes you a great grievance. You stand before me and judge as if you have the God given right. Well I tell you now that your intentions are clearer than ever to me, and I will not allow you to jeopardize the heavens in attempt to satisfy your vanity and ego. You should have stayed hidden behind the shadows just like you always did! Hiding like the coward you are!" _

_His face twisted in a look of anger and disgust moments before he forcefully flung me to the ground, I fell hard but recovered quickly and moved fast enough to dodge his oncoming attack. I danced behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist in an attempt to pin him to the wall once again, this time to calm his fury. It was to no avail however and I felt the hard and cruel blow of his elbow to my jaw. I fell back in surprise and slammed hard against the wall, I was able to move my head quick enough to block his fist from connecting with my face. I heard him grunt in frustration as his hand pounded into the hard rock. This bought me time, and as I looked around the room to make sure that Elizabeth was well, I realised that she was missing. I hadn't noticed her leave. As I carried on looking around desperately trying to see her, Lucifer's foot connected powerfully into my chest. I flew backwards and wasn't able to recover in time and I felt the brute force of his rage be taken out upon my legs, chest and head. Never in my existence had I ever experienced such anger and for the first time since my creation, I felt fear. _

_I could hear his breath, his grunts and shouts. I could feel his infuriation radiate through him and all I could feel was fear and despair. Fear that an angel was capable of such a thing and despair at the thought of the consequences of our actions. Our foolish, foolish actions….._

_I suddenly felt him stop. I no longer felt his presence near me. I sat up quickly to see what had happened to make him desist and I watched as Gabriel pinned Lucifer's arms behind his back in a vice like grip. Gabriel, unlike myself only a few moment ago, had a face of pure serenity even though the situation he was in was far from serene. _

_I heard Lucifer curse Gabriel and I also heard him blame the whole situation on me. He tried to make Gabriel see that he was only doing what he believed was right, that I in fact had not only betrayed God, but had also betrayed Gabriel himself. _

"_You are so blind Gabriel, you cannot even see what is right in front of you! Michael and Elizabeth have been cavorting behind your back, they have been laughing at you and your foolishness and yet you refuse to see it. You are weak and pitiful." I noticed at how unnerved Gabriel seemed at Lucifer's words, this expression was justified by his release of Lucifer's hands. He was much calmer now, but the rage was still evident on his features. _

"_You all stand here and judge me, when in fact you are the ones that are causing wrong. I have nothing to hide from any of you, and yet I am the one that suffers your wrath brought about by your own shame."_

_He spat his words in my direction, in a desperate attempt to turn Gabriel against me. An incident such as this would not go overlooked and I would need as many beings on my side to prove that Lucifer was untrustworthy and dangerous. _

"_I do not wish to be involved in these matters Lucifer. Whatever injustice you feel you have sustained it has not been by my hand, therefore I shall not be used as a tool against others just to fulfil your will. All I am aware of is the incident that played out right before my eyes, and that incident happened to be you beating the General of Heavens army to the ground. If it hadn't been for Elizabeth alerting me of these situations, then who knows what you may have done. I think it's time you stepped down Lucifer."_

"_I think It's time you shut your mouth Gabriel!" Lucifer roared at him._

_I finally noticed Elizabeth standing in the corner of the room. She was staring at Lucifer so intensely I though she may just break. Her eyes were sparkling greatly due to them being full to the brim with tears just waiting to spill. Her jaw was clenched tightly as she tried to fight back her emotion. I saw her swallow hard and she began to walk towards the wild angel._

"_You must stop this Lucifer….there is no question about it. Your behaviour is unacceptable in this world. You will not be tolerated any longer. We may not have the right to judge you and your actions, but __**He **__does, and we three speak for God himself. We are the words of God, and we command you to stop what you are doing."_

"_The words of God? Oh Elizabeth, you cannot be serious? You are nothing more than pawns in his game that he calls existence. Besides, you are not all against me, you are forgetting your beloved sister. Does she not count anymore, is her opinion no longer sacred in your pathetic circle?"_

_Elizabeth's face turned very serious very fast, as it was clear that this topic caused her great pain._

"_I think we are all well aware that her feelings have been compromised and that she is at this time, no longer fit to have her say. You have made sure of that, you have sealed her own fate for her with your deceit."_

_Lucifer simply smirked and laughed quietly to himself, as if what she had said had some sort of comical edge to it. I watched her closely as she clasped her hands in front of her and turned to leave. As she did so she looked up at me and gave a small shake of her head._

"_We have no choice but to take council over your deeds Lucifer, this has gone on for far too long now. You can no longer keep playing this game, and we can no longer keep letting you. I thought we could help you, that perhaps you would change your ways. Your ways though, I fear are evidently unchangeable. It is now time for you to be judged, by the one and only God. I can only pray that your heart is not as black as it appears to be." I spoke my words calmly, in an attempt to make him perhaps realise what he had done, I do not believe though that it had any affect._

* * *

"_Do you believe that we did the right thing Gabriel?" I glanced at my brother as we stood together in our favourite place. It was at the edge of a vast cliff and it allowed us to see the whole of Heaven from up on high. It was a place of peace for us both. We had put Lucifer into custody, and we awaited the council that would take place to discuss with him his actions and wrongdoings that he had committed. Usually things such as that would only be done by the Celestial 4, the Almighty never usually became involved in such things. Due to the gravity and nature of the matter however meant that Lucifer would have to stand up in front of God himself. The thing I was most curious about, was whether or not he would bear false witness. For if he did, I couldn't even begin to imagine his punishment for such a crime. _

"_Of course Michael, I have not been completely oblivious to him as you think. I realise that your mind has been plagued with worry by him, but I assure you that everything shall now be put right."_

_I felt myself laugh ever so slightly to myself. He reminded me greatly of Elizabeth and her positive thinking. I often wondered how they were capable of such optimism. Gabriel noticed and looked at me quizzingly, as if he should know what I found amusing._

"_It's nothing….it's just….I still cannot believe what happened today. His reaction…my reaction, it was so foreign to me. I have never felt anger before, and yet it didn't feel wrong. I always imagined that any feeling like that would make me feel disgusted with myself, but I didn't. In fact I felt free, it was the most natural feeling that I have ever felt before. Anger in its purest form. Makes me realise just how like them we are."_

_Gabriel turned his head towards me without looking at my face, I feel that he was surprised by this remark. _

"_That's because we are like them Michael, we are half of them. Half of their being and what makes them what they are. We can never escape that fact, and we will always find great difficulty in preventing ourselves from acting like them."_

"_Half of them?….I often wonder what half exactly? I used to believe it to be the better, but after today…I'm not so sure."_

"_Do not lose faith brother, that is what he wants. If you allow Lucifer to get under your skin then there is no hope left for you. You know this."_

_Gabriel's voice was laced with frustration at what I believed was due to Lucifer, but I now believe to be my doing. He hadn't mentioned what Lucifer had previously said about me and Elizabeth. I feared that my beloved brother was in fact frustrated with me. I knew that eventually one day soon, the truth of our feelings would be revealed for the whole of Heaven to see, but for now we remained quiet about it all. There just never seemed to be the right time. _

"_I fear for them Gabriel. I fear that if we are just a mere half of what they are, then perhaps he would be able to cause them great misfortune. We are supposed to be stronger than him, and yet today he bested me. I know he will go after them, for that I am certain. I have felt it for so long now, but I was foolish enough to deny my own thoughts. I wouldn't allow myself to believe, that an Angel could ever cause harm. But he will, he will twist them and turn them against one another for his own thrills. He is capable of that Gabriel I am sure of it."_

"_Michael I hope you are aware of the gravity of which you speak. Are you sure within yourself that he will do this, that he could do this?"_

"_Yes, I am sure. More sure than I have ever been. He will abolish them Gabriel…He will consume everything that God has created. He will destroy mankind."_

**Arrrrrggggghhhhhhhh, I'm so excited I could wet myself (That was so unnecessary and yet necessary ;D) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and enjoyed hearing from Lucifer. I feel that things are going to become very interesting from here. Hope to hear your feedback!**


	5. Angels

**Hey guys! I'm back :)**** So here we go with another chapter! Hope all enjoy and please R&R.**

**Lyrics are from the song: Angels - Within Temptation**

**Characters and story etc, belong to the film owners.**

**

* * *

**

_Sparkling angel I believe_

_You were my savoir in my time of need._

_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear_

_All the whispers, the warnings so clear._

_I see the angels,_

_I'll lead them to your door._

_There's no escape now_

Gabriel

I am believed to be the devout one. The one that restores peace when it is lost. The one who many turn to when a dilemma occurs. I always revelled in this position. It made me feel powerful, honourable even. I stood on a high pillar of righteous authority. At least that's how I appeared. My devotion to God meant a lot to me. I was determined to remain pure, holy. I refused to let the human side of me out; I tried to prevent showing too much emotion. Emotions only ever seem to cause problems. Sadly though, we four angels were built with the same passion as man. Flesh of their flesh, blood of their blood. God created them in his image, and he created the Celestial Four in theirs. I put up a façade, a smokescreen to make others believe that I felt nothing. It was best that way, better to not get involved with others. I couldn't stand the complications, the distress that feelings created. No, I tried to keep my inner self disconnected from the others. It was however, harder than I originally thought.

* * *

_I was sat in my chambers, going over the recent events. Folding over in my mind, the acts that had been committed and the words that had been spread. How we had managed to let all of this get so far, I'll never know._

"_You seem awfully troubled Gabriel." Elizabeth crept in quietly. _

_Her presence alarmed me slightly. As of late Elizabeth didn't seem to be too keen on being in my presence. I realised that our opinions and thoughts clashed quite dramatically, I however though found it to be rather entertaining. I was aware of how uncomfortable the latest happening made her feel, so for that I pardoned her absence._

_I breathed in deeply and sighed heavily, feeling my shoulders slump slightly out of weariness. "I am Elizabeth, more troubled than I believe I have ever been."_

_Even though my back was turned to her, I could sense her smile. I felt a light weight sit down beside me as she lay her hand gently atop mine. _

"_I do not believe that for an instant. You are Gabriel, the one who never worries. I have always envied you that my dearest brother. You manage to keep your head, even in the most dire of situations."_

_Placing my other hand on top of hers, I turned slightly so I could see her face. _

"_I am afraid to inform you Elizabeth, but I fear that for the time being that being has left us." I tried to pull my hands away to stand up, but she held them securely in place. _

"_Tell me Gabriel, tell me your thoughts. I beg you to not keep this misery to yourself, I can not bear to see you like this. Everyone is becoming so different, so changed. Our fellow angels are gossiping like the wind blows,. Arielle is turning her back on not only us, but God himself. Lucifer is being tried for treason and Michael…"_

_I felt her palms clench ever so slightly at the thought of him. _

"_I'm not sure I recognise him anymore. He has become so distant, so paranoid. Everyone appears as a threat to him. I feel as if I am the only one who hasn't broken down yet. I need you Gabriel, we all do. Please tell me how you feel. Share your troubles with me I pray of you."_

_I glanced into her pleading eyes. I tried to figure out what I should tell her. Where should I begin, and what information should not be divulged? Perhaps now was the perfect time to tell her things, that I had been keeping to myself for an eternity._

"_I am no a fool Elizabeth."_

_I quickly removed my hands from her grasp as she gazed upon me with confusion._

"_Everyone seems to think that I am unaware of the situation that you have gotten yourself into."_

"_Gabriel, what are you talking about?"_

"_I'm talking about you and Michael. I know the feelings that you both posses for one another, I have been aware of them for longer than I care to remember. I find it ridiculous though, how you are both obviously in love, and yet you refuse to acknowledge it. At first I believed the reason for that, to be down to the simple fact that you didn't want to cause me any grievance. However, I now am no longer sure for why you both keep your feelings so hidden. In all honesty Elizabeth, your secrecy has caused me more hurt and embarrassment than I think you know. I never wanted to live like this. Having to be constantly surrounded by these complications, trying to forever to be the only one who actually has their priorities straight."_

_Elizabeth's head hung downwards as I watched her clench her fingers together. Grasping them together, as if doing that would help her grasp what I was saying. I had never spoken like this before, at least not as dramatically._

"_All I ever wanted Elizabeth, was to be sealed with you. To have a simplistic existence. That's all I have ever craved, all I have ever truly wanted. Gone with this drama, and filled with ease. I honestly believed at one point, I could have that. That _we _could have that. It was doomed from the start though, wasn't it? The Lord made us half human, gave us their emotions and with that act, we could never be happy. It was almost as if we were doomed from the start. The human side of us makes us weak, makes us jealous, angry, gluttonous. Man always seems to want what he can't have, and yet when he gets that coveted item, he wants what he originally had back."_

"_I never knew you felt this way Gabriel… Why did you never tell me? Why keep it to yourself?"_

"_Why did you keep _your _secret to _yourself_ Elizabeth?"_

_She looked at me then. I could feel her eyes boring into me, trying to figure something out. _

"_I didn't think that this subject would be what was on your mind. I thought that the recent events would be what was worrying you. Not this, never something like this Gabriel."_

_Elizabeth stood up quite suddenly and started to slowly pace around the room. I remained seated. Hands clasped in my lap, quietly thinking about the next subject that I should broach with the concerned angel in front of me._

"_What happened with Lucifer has been making me ponder over certain things. What he said to me for a start."_

_She stopped pacing at this point. Seeming rather anxious, she walked over to my window to gaze at the goings on outside. _

"_He called me a fool. Spoke to me as if I was idiotic and that I had no idea about you and Michael…"_

"_Gabriel you are not a fool, and you needn't listen to him. He is a traitor, he is in custody for it. No one believes or cares about him and his words anymore. He is a distant memory to us all now."_

_Elizabeth had been filled with so much distaste for Lucifer, that she was almost shouting. Her face was flustered and her eyes showed a great deal of enmity towards him. Like it was seldom for me to talk about how I felt, it was rare to see her angry. _

"_That was what I was trying to get to Elizabeth. For a brief moment, I believed him. For a split second, I honestly accepted his words, and felt real anger towards not only Michael, but you as well. That is my point. Lucifer, although now out of sight is not out of mind. If he can win over my mind, imagine what he could do to angels weaker willed. He is raising a rebellion against heaven. He wants power, Elizabeth. At first I thought it was just foolish dreaming, but now I can see how far it has gone. He has managed to twist everyone's mind, and I now no longer know who would stand with us if he decided to lash out."_

_With pure panic on her features, she flung herself at my feet. I remained sat, with my shoulders still slumped. I felt despair for the first time in my existence. _

"_But he cannot do that! Surely the Lord would have realised and prevented him from doing anything like this. Lucifer could never have so much power, it just isn't plausible."_

"_He has been doing it bit by bit. So slow, so thought out and planned that no one would notice. Not until it came to a moment like this. We all had our doubts about him, but our naivety made us second guess ourselves. It made us believe that no angel was capable of such actions. Such thoughts. If he decides to fight, I honestly could not say that we would be able to stop him."_

_I watched as Elizabeth rose from her kneeled position. The look of distress was evident on her soft features. She was wringing her hands in pure shock and anguish._

"_What shall we do? What can we do? We four are trustworthy enough with the knowledge that the Lord is not quite as omniscient as he is made out to be, but what if others found out? What if Lucifer realised that there is not as strong a force controlling him as he previously believed? What if he decides that now is the time to act? We are unprepared. No one is even truly aware of what is going on."_

_What Elizabeth spoke was the truth. If Lucifer suddenly decided to put into action any plans of mutiny, then he would stand a chance of succeeding. Our guard was down, and the majority of the Heavens were oblivious to this chaos, at least they appeared that way. _

_I lifted my head to watch her nervously dart about the place. At that moment I felt sorry for her. She wasn't built to handle matters like this. It wasn't in her nature or capacity to cope with them. She was like me to a degree, she just wanted peace and harmony. Sadly though we seemed to be constantly surrounded by the opposite._

_I rose from my seat and strode towards her gradually, watching her flit about in a nervous fashion. When I reached her, I wrapped my arms firmly around her, pulling tightly into my chest. At first I could feel her hesitation, but I continued to rest my forehead into the black hair atop her head. I felt Elizabeth relax as her own arms reached around my back and held on strong to my shoulders. Embracing was something that simply was not done. Not in such a manner as this anyway. She pushed her face into the nape of my neck for comfort and took a deep and lengthy sigh. I heard her softly whisper to me._

"_Please do not ever change Gabriel…"_

_

* * *

_

_A shadow had been lurking in the darkness. Witnessing everything that was exchanged between Gabriel and Elizabeth. Every word, every whisper. Even the close embrace at the end. The shadow had been listening intently, making sure they remember everything that was said. Noting down every sentence in their mind. They watched as Gabriel and Elizabeth clung onto each other, holding one another tightly, so safe and secure. Trying to delude themselves that an embrace could rid them of their worries. This shadow knew very well about which they spoke, knew extremely well even. So well in fact, the shadow realised that perhaps now, was the perfect time….._


	6. Authors notes

Hello my dears. Now please give me a moment before you begin raise your pitchforks in arms against me. I hate author notes just as much as the next reader, however I felt I had too much to talk about to just put in my next chapter. Something that I want to clear up is the religious issue. Now no one yet has actually said anything about it, but I feel it should be mentioned. My story involves a lot of religious matters, and I fear that some people may disagree with it or are getting a little lost. Especially on the matter of Lucifer, seeing as many people believe that he was cast down from heaven before Adam and Eve. My story though states otherwise, as everything that is currently going on is happening when man is walking the earth. Now I'm not a great believer in Genesis, nor does anyone else have to be but based on what it says, Lucifer could have still been in heaven whilst man was around. It doesn't really specify when he fell, but the typical belief is that it was before Adam and Eve. So I thought I should clear that up just in case people were getting a little confused.

I do apologise if none of this makes sense, it's one of those things that makes sense to you but not anyone else ha!


	7. Deceiver Of Fools

**Well hello again you good looking people, you :) It's been a while, but I won't bother wasting your time with lame excuses as to my severe absence. I am a procrastinator, pure and simple ha! Anyways here is chapter 6, I do hope you all enjoy. Please R&R, it makes me feel gooooodddd **

**Arielle is all mine, Lucifer isn't (Luckily) and all rights go to the film Legion. The lyrics are from the song Deceiver of Fools – Within Temptation. Epic band, please check them out! **

* * *

_He feeds on fear_

_Poisons the truth_

_To gain their faith_

_To lead the way_

_To a world of decay_

Lucifer

So I'm the wicked one? The sinner whom has committed acts so foul as to turn God himself away from my presence? I laugh with true passion in the faces of those whom think themselves above me, whom think that my actions and thoughts are heinous and depraved. They stand there and criticize my beliefs and yet do not once try and understand them, they simply mock and condemn my feelings as if I wished them upon myself. The Celestial four, the supreme beings up on high that think that they rule over these heavens no less than God himself. If anything they helped push me away from the light with their sweetened attitude and transparent hard-heartedness. Elizabeth was insufferably naive, honestly believing that there was good in every living thing, it made her seem pathetic to me. Gabriel was so determined to be the warrior of God, when really he was nothing more than a pawn in one of his many games. As for Michael, well he was the precious being in the entire of the heavens, General of the Army of Light. However I prefer to refer to him as the Lords little lap dog. In the beginning I honestly believed he would be the one on my side, after all he often rejected Gods demands and wills, opting for his own instead. However he seemed to always be in divine favour, no matter whose toes he stepped on. No, my help came in the form of the fourth of their kind. Arielle, like many other pawns had her uses.

* * *

"_They should be punished eternally for keeping you bound within these chains."_

_Raising my head slowly at the sound of Arielle's voice, I watched her sweep in from the deep shadows of my prison. Rooms which were once filled with her glow, now remain dark and lifeless. It had come to my attention that she had lost her spirit, along with her faith, quite some time ago. It left her looking bland and grey, hardly an attractive look for an angel of her calibre. _

"_And how would you punish them Arielle? What would you do to the creatures that have put me here? Would you be capable of harming those whom you call brother and sister?"_

_I remain seated on the cold floor in the dank corner of the cell; this place had to be the only point in the whole entirety of the heavens that had a chill in the air._

"_I would do whatever you asked of me, brothers in arms or not. I know that you speak the truth Lucifer; they only see fit to pour poison over everything in this realm, whereas you wish to make a change for the sake of our own kind. Not like them, who only wish to act as servants for man."_

_I laughed bitterly under my breath at her utter distaste of the others, the ones who should own her loyalty, not me._

"_Why have you come here Arielle? What could possibly be of such great importance, that you would risk being seen visiting the 'snake'? You know that our success of making our plan come together relies on the secrecy of who is involved. By you being here, proves to all those that suspected you of coercing with me that you belong here, in this cell even more than me."_

_I watched her intently; watched the way she hid her face behind the shadow of the hood on her cloak. I eyed the blond tendrils of hair that fell from the black hole; pondered about how they were the only part left of her that glistened, a radiant gold against her grey figure. She slowly brought her hands to the hood and lowered it slowly, showing me her face; still angelic and soft and yet ruined by her dead eyes. Once so luminous, now just seem barren. She crept over to me with the same stealth as a cat; as if making a single jolt or noise would startle me into asking her to leave. She dropped gracefully to her knees and placed her hands upon my raised leg without even a second thought. I admired her nerve; it was the only real thing that drew me to her. _

"_I heard Elizabeth and Gabriel talking...intimately. They are so incredibly weak at this time; it is almost too much to believe. What makes it even sweeter though, is the fact that they are bringing it upon themselves."_

_Tilting my head to the side slightly, I gestured to know what she meant. What could they possibly be doing to make themselves weaker?_

"_Elizabeth and Michaels 'close' relationship is causing a great divide between the three of them. I can feel it stronger than ever now; Gabriel and Michael are trying to battle one another, without either knowing. They are all so oblivious to what is going on between the three of them, and yet it is what makes them weak. Their growing resentment is separating them slowly but surely; this moment of weakness is the perfect window for us to move. We now have the upper hand Lucifer!"_

_My mocking laughter bellowed across the room as I flung her hand from my person, sending her falling sharply backwards. _

"_You are a greater fool than I expected Arielle! You honestly believe that a simple case of human like jealousy between the three of them will make any difference? That it would EVER make a difference?"_

_I felt myself getting more riled as I spoke; I felt as if I could suddenly strangle the very breath from her body, if she had any. Arielle was the only angel in the heavens that would be of any actual use, and yet she comes here; risking everything by being seen, to tell me something that I already know and care little about. I ground my teeth together as I watched her face tighten into a hideous scowl, in an attempt to prevent her tears from falling._

"_You didn't let me finish. You never let me finish. I am not as pathetic as you believe me to be Lucifer, I am a far deal stronger than you could ever comprehend; I am a Celestial being, picked and created by the very hand of God. I guard, teach and divulge the word of God at my own leisure. I am held up on high; at the right hand of God, where only his greatest creations may sit in adoration. Unlike you; you are just another creature that he created at the last moment, you exist just to make up numbers. You have no power or greatness, nor will you ever unless you treat me the way that a Queen should be treated."_

_Taking a deep breath I raised to my feet; hearing the clanking of the manacles around my wrists I held out my hand to Arielle. _

"_If that is the way that you wish to be treated, then by all means take my hand your highness. Compared to you I am just a mere servant of God, unlike the glory that you and your kind possess."_

_I saw her face change into a complete look of gratitude at the offer of my hand. She obviously had been waiting a long time for me to treat her as my equal, and not as some fool that would do anything for a thrill. She stepped closer towards me, raising her arm slightly whilst spreading her slender fingers. After briefly feeling her soft hand in mine for just the shortest of moments, I brusquely yanked her towards me at such a speed it snapped her head back. I gripped my palm around her throat in an almost animal like manner, squeezing just ever so slightly as I pinned her up against the stone cold wall. I saw how she lost the battle with her eyes, as fresh drops of dew trailed down her now rosy cheeks. I watched as the fear in her eyes grew with every second that passed us by, and at how she tried to struggle against my strength, a battle she would never win. Pressing my mouth to her ear, I whispered my thoughts to her in a desperate attempt to wear her down even more than I already had._

"_You think you hold greatness, more divine than me? You honestly believe that your thoughts, opinions and general self are any match for me Arielle, when you cannot even prevent yourself from crying? You and your kind believe that you are greater than any of us in Heaven; that you are the supreme beings. Well in all honesty, I see nothing special about you. You hold too much in common with those damned humans of __**his**__. If I spit on them, which I do, then why should I not spit on you? You let your own emotions get the better of you, just like them. You are not capable of controlling yourself, or the way that you feel or act. Let us take me for an example; for so many years now you have desired me, wanted me, watched me from the corner of your eye. Baiting my every move with your own twisted views, knowing that they would entice me to you. Well now you are the animal trapped in the corner, and I am your master with my hand around your throat; I make the rules and you, you abide by them."_

_I roughly pressed my lips against hers, crushing them and overpowering her weakness. I instantly felt her melt into me, pushing her own mouth against mine; this had been the moment she had been waiting for, for so long now. I don't think it mattered to her that my palm still gripped her neck tightly. I scraped my teeth sharply over her delicate lips, drawing a taste of her bitter blood into my mouth. I pushed her into the stone wall as I let go of my grip around her throat. She had a look of pure elation on her features; I couldn't help but feel proud that I had managed to break her thought process of defying me, by doing something so simple. She truly was half human after all; Weak and very easy._

"_I think we have both had enough with these games, I know I certainly have. God has seen fit to grant the humans with free will and all other glories that he wouldn't even consider sharing with us. He wishes the angels; the great and powerful beings of the universe, to protect and serve these dogs whom he calls children. It makes me feel sick to the very core even thinking about spending the rest of existence being a slave to the will of not only man, but even the Almighty himself. I would rather not exist, than to live that life he so freely granted us."_

"_So what will you do Lucifer? How in the name of all that stands before us, will you manage to defy our very God, the Supreme Being that created us? It is not possible, no matter how hard you try and make it."_

"_How you ask? Well, you have obviously been completely unaware of the amount of beings in this world that feel the same. The amount that would be willing to stand and fight against the whole of the heavens if needs be, if it meant a taste of freedom. You came here Arielle in hope of giving me information that would relieve me of my stress over the hearing; that it would in some way lighten my mood over my looming fate. However it may make you feel better to know that my mood was already lightened. You see, I'm not as foolish as you believe me to be my dear; do you honestly think that I would just allow myself to be arrested at our most critical hour. That I would give them more wood to fuel the fire of hate against me? No I fought with Michael for a very important reason; you see whilst I am in this dank prison, I appear to be controlled and kept under watchful eye. I have no means of creating an uprising when I am locked away in a deep dark cell in the middle of nowhere, now do I? Believe me though Arielle, whilst we speak these very words, there are beings in these heavens that are following my every command. We are soon to make history, a history which shall not be re-written by a gesture of his omnipotent, or should I say impotent, hand. All who follow me shall be a king in a great land, and all who oppose me will burn in a fiery pit of despair. The greatest war in the history of time is about to begin, and the only thing left to consider, is whose side are you on?"_


End file.
